The Hole of Rider
by Dizzy.Blonde.Girl
Summary: A gun shot, a scream. I felt blood spatter onto the back of my head, my eyes widened and tears formed once again that day. Oh God, oh no, not him.
1. Chapter 1

**I so totally should not be posting this. I have five stories going right now, and one on hiatus. I'm very bad for posting this, but I really wanted to see what people thought about it. I am going to change it to M, but if I put it as T for now, that way more people can tell me what they think, because stories as T get more attention. I know, I know, selfish. But am I bovvered?**

**Disclaimer: Alex Rider is not mine. The name and the spy thing are not mine, but Alex's hidden personality is. It's not my personality, mind you. I can't even drink coke without passing out on the sofa. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

You think you know who he is, don't you? You think that, because you've read the books, you know who he is? You're totally wrong. Your opinion of him? Not right. Not now, not ever. Alex Rider will never be the guy who has no friends but one. Alex Rider will never be the guy with a posh accent, the goody goody two shoes who has only ever had one girlfriend by the name of Sabina. What the hell was Anthony Horowitz thinking, casting him as a posh sarcastic fourteen-year-old. Sure, he's sarcastic as hell, but never will he be posh.

Let me get one thing perfectly straight right now: the only thing that you know about Alex Rider that is true is that he is a spy for the British Intelligence. Yes, okay, Alex is a spy, and he does not enjoy it. The rumours that fly around our school are of the fact that he was done for drug taking, and they are only going round because these rumours have been true for Alex, on more than one occasion.

Sure, he does have a friend called Tom Harris. Not his best friend though, but very close to. I suppose you could say that Alex has a best friend who's a boy, and a best friend who's a girl. He's just closer to the girl, that's all. The boy? It's obvious that it's Tom. The girl? Well…that would be me.

I have known Alex Rider since I was two years old. My dad and his uncle were best friends, so we grew up as that too. I tell him everything, he tells me everything. When my father was killed it wasn't my mum who comforted me, it was Alex. When I was raped when I was just twelve, it wasn't the doctors who calmed me, brought me out of the room I had hidden my self in since the bastard got into my house, it was Alex. And he trusted me with his biggest secret too: he was working for MI6. Not by choice, of course, one thing that Horowitz actually got right. No, Alex was still forced to work for them. He confided in me, knowing that I would never tell.

Soon, though, all four of us knew. The four of us were a close group of friends, I suppose you could call us the 'popular ones'. Everyone wanted to be our friends, and pretty much all of them failed. It was Alex, Tom, Gemma and I.

Alex Rider was the guy that every girl wanted. He was mysterious, athletic and extremely good-looking. The raw sex appeal from him was enough to make any girl weak at the knees…except for me, of course. I knew him too well.

Tom Harris was also a player. But, unlike Alex who was known as a man whore, no girl could ever get him. The main reason for this being his steady relationship with Gemma. Tom was almost always seen, when he was out of school, with a cigarette in his hand. And I can tell you that it wasn't tobacco in it.

Our lives were always pretty much full. On weekdays we worked at school, trying to get good grades. We may have been the 'it' crowd, but we still wanted to get somewhere in life. We did mess around in classes a lot, but always got away with it because of the friendship we all had with the teachers. It's always a good idea to be on the right side of teachers.

At weekends we would always be at a party. Every Saturday Gemma, who was a rich bitch and proud of it, would throw a huge party at her mansion, and invite every single last person she knew who was our age. They were always great, and we always ended up passed out on the floor or the sofa, because of the great amount of alcohol and drugs we ended up having. We were always the life and soul of a party; Alex with his unbearable but funny flirting; Tom telling his hilarious jokes all night, making us practically pee ourselves with laughter; Gemma dancing on tabletops when she was drunk, pulling up her already way too short dress to reveal her underwear; and me, giggling way too much because of the excessive amount of alcohol I consumed.

We all regretted it in the morning though, because even though we had huge hangovers and were bound to throw up at any given moment, we had the house to clean up. The only person from our whole group who didn't get hung over was Alex, who didn't seem to ever get headaches. Prick.

It was at one of these parties where it started. The nightmare that we experienced with six others in our year, which started right after we left one of the parties. Gemma had walked us out, all of us giggling at stumbling but two, Samuel Lemmings and Hanna Wait, who were beginning to look like they regretted going at all. All I remember from that night was having Paul, my boyfriend, pulled out of our side embrace, being grabbed by the waist and then darkness.

We woke up, ten of us, in a dark room, completely concrete. It was so dark that I couldn't see my own hand in front of my face. And then the lights turned on, and the nightmare really started.

**

* * *

**

I just wanted to say that when I wrote that Anthony Horowitz got everything wrong, I definitely wasn't insulting his books. It just helps this story to unfold. Hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I haven't updated anything for so long, and I was feeling rather ashamed, so I decided that I needed to update this. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own all the characters that you don't recognise…which is pretty much all of them…I just stole a couple of names from the books. **

**Sorry about the chapter 2 business, I didn't notice until someone told me in a review. Woops.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2.

(The real one)

The room was all-concrete. No windows, no doors, just pure, solid concrete. A single hatch, with a single window, was above us. This was the only way we knew that it was night time outside. A long balcony ran along the top of the room, a railing surrounding it. A ladder led up to the balcony and beyond, leading all the way to the hatch. A pile of food stood in the corner, the bright labels standing out in the grey room. It was gloomy, to say the least. I start to shake every time I think about it, even now.

We tried the hatch in vain, turning the handle and banging against it, but we already knew that it would not open. We knew, somehow we just knew, that we were trapped there, that somebody had trapped us. It had already been worked out that we were underground, in the middle of nowhere. None of us, none of the ten people down there, knew of an underground lair. Or, as Samuel Lemmings so kindly pointed out, an underground bunker. As soon as he said that, we all knew that we couldn't get out of there by force. We had to be let out.

As we watched Tom and Alex try to find a way out, I thought about what would happen if there was no way. I knew that we would run out of food eventually, and tried to put the fear of dying in that place out of my head. But the fear wouldn't go away, and my brain began to imagine all different kinds of scenarios. The one that really scared me was the one that made me wonder if I could trust those in the room with me. I had seen the scary movies, the ones where the school friends are all out on a boat trip or a camping trip, and one of them is a crazy nut killer and kills everyone except for the geeky person that doesn't belong. The geeky one always gets away. I suddenly wanted to be an outcast. I wanted to be Hannah Wait, or Samuel Lemmings. A goth or a nerd.

I was brought out of my thinking by a sob. I turned around and saw Annabel Smacker silently crying, her stupidly huge amounts of makeup smudging all over her face, giving her the look of a badly made up clown. Without the make up she was nothing. With it, she was often referred to as 'Annabel Slapper'. Yes, she was most definitely a whore. But just because she was a whore didn't mean that she deserved to be there, in that room, anymore than the rest of us.

I forced myself to turn away from her, not wanting to think about crying or panicking. When I had locked myself in my room that day, the day when I was twelve and raped by a man whose name I can't even think about, let alone say, I suffered from panic attacks the whole day. I was so scared; I thought my life would end.

I took in a deep breath, and was about to let it out again slowly when a scream made it catch in my throat. I whipped around to see Gemma running from a small room that I hadn't even noticed was there. Looking around, I saw loads of them little rooms, scattered all over the bunker. As I was looking, Tom and Alex had clambered down from the ladder and rushed over, wanting to know what had got Gemma into such a state. Tom ran to his girlfriend, concern all over his face.

"CAMERAS! THERE ARE CAMERAS EVERYWHERE!" as soon as Gemma screamed it, we all froze. My eyes caught Alex's and I could see the same fear in his that I knew to be mirrored in mine. Then, as one, we all turned and looked around the room, fear gripping our throats and refusing to let us breathe.

Cameras dotted every corner, every wall. The lenses followed our movements, the lights flashing green to show that they were on. I felt my knees start to tremble, my vision began to blur. I forced myself to take a deep, deep breath; to overcome the panic attack I knew was about to take place. I let it out shakily, and turned to the person beside me.

Ray Stambell was always calm, always great fun to be around. His flirtatious and completely gay nature made him likeable to everyone, except for Tom, who was always on the receiving end of the flirting. The look on his face that day I will never forget. The look that told me that now, now I could begin to panic, simply because he was. His face was pale, his mouth open and eyes round. His breathing was short and fast, and his entire body was trembling. I had never seen anybody as scared as the boy standing next to me, and I felt more frightened then I had ever been in my entire life.

"Who would do this?" it was below a whisper, but I heard it. We all did.

"Well…I would say that I didn't know, but I think I do. That symbol, over there by the wall…yeah, well that's one that I cant forget in a hurry. That's a symbol for snakehead, seeing as it is a snakehead. And that one over there, that's a scorpion, for SCORPIA. And that, that is for a Chinese triad symbol, just a circle. How do I know this? Because at one time or another, these people have all wanted me dead."

Yeah, we were in some deep shit.

**

* * *

**

Well there we go, one more chapter. Hope you liked it. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha. Well, basically, this is the next chapter. That's really all (I know, I know, you totally wanted to hear me ramble like I usually do). Oh! And thanks for all of the reviews: they're awesome.**

**Little warning, this chapter has a bit of gore. You have been warned so don't complain to me about it. XD**

**Disclaimer: Okay, Alex Rider is not mine. His personality and friends are though. Well, not literally. My friends are not actually his friends, and I don't drink or smoke or anything. And I'm not a teenage spy…you get the point. (This is what rambling is.) **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Silence followed Alex's words of wisdom. I was standing there thinking 'what the hell do they want with us', the same thing that both Tom and Gemma were probably thinking too. The others were most definitely thinking along the lines of 'why did they want to kill him?' Of course, I already knew the answer to that question.

"Soo…if they want to kill you why are we here?" Tom asked the question, breaking the eerie silence that had filled the entire bunker.

"I guess they want to hit me where it hurts. They all tried to kill me in painful ways, ways that were well thought out, and I got away every time. I guess they want me to watch the people I care about most loose hope, to be more mentally painful than physically. That's the only explanation I've got." He turned to look at Tom, and they stared at each other for a little bit before Paul spoke.

"Yeah but…I'm not being funny or anything but you don't particularly care about me that much, or a lot of people in this room. Why bring people into this that you don't even care for. It doesn't make sense."

"Just because I'm not that keen on you doesn't mean I want you to die or suffer Paul." Alex said this coldly, as he almost always spoke when talking to my boyfriend. When Paul said that Alex didn't particularly care about him that much, it was the understatement of the century. They absolutely hated each other, more than any of us could understand. And it wasn't because he was over protective over me, even though he was, because they didn't get on even before me and Paul started dating. Him being my boyfriend still made it worse though.

Paul looked like he was about to say something equally as cold back to Alex when he was interrupted.

"Okay, I want to clear this up. All these organisation thingies want you dead. I'm sure that I'm not the only one that wants to know why. But before you answer that, I want to say something else, something that doesn't really makes sense, to me anyway.

"It makes sense as to why you eight are here. You're all the 'popular' lot. Even though you may not all get on with Alex, you have talked to him, you know a bit about him. I have never spoken more than five words to you. And neither, I'm sure, has Sam. I understand that we were with you when we left the house, which was also when we were taken, but what I don't understand is why they brought us here. If these people know that much about you, they must know that we are not friend at all. Why bring us? Did they need specifically ten people? Did they plan what ten people they were getting? Or was it all completely random?"

Once Hannah had finished her speech we were all thinking. Why were we here? We got the fact that these organisations wanted to kill him, but why not just get Alex and his closest friends aka me, Tom and Gemma? Why add in the other guys that Alex didn't know and barely talked to at all? Was the fact that we were ten people an important part in this mystery, or was it just coincidence and random? What the bloody hell was going on?

* * *

We decided that one of us would stay up at a time, just to check whether the latch at the top was going to open. We all knew that it was very improbable to happen, but decided to be safe and make sure. I took second watch after Alex, and woke Tom before going to sleep on the cold ground next to Alex. If this had been normal I would have slept by Paul, but I was scared and Alex was always the one to comfort me.

I don't know what time it was, what number watch it was, but I do know that I was awoken by an ear-splitting scream. I sat bolt upright and felt Alex do the same next to me. It was still dark and I could see a thing, but could just make out the lights of a flashlight inside a room that had turned out, when opened, to be a bathroom. I gasped, putting my hand against my mouth, and felt Alex stiffen. But it wasn't the light that made me gasp; it was what I could see that got me. Blood. It was coming from inside the bathroom.

Standing slowly and with a vice grip on Alex's arm we walked cautiously to the room. I could hear sobbing coming from the inside of it, and closed my eyes before turning right at the doorway. A scream came from my own mouth of its own accord at what I saw. Alex pulled me back outside the door, trying to hide me from the view, but I had already seen it. And what I had seen would haunt me for the rest of my life.

Stacy Reclit had always been a girl that I had regarded as complete and utter tag along. She wasn't pretty and she was very bitchy, but I forgot all that I didn't like about her that night. Because that night I saw her with her hair plastered to the side of her face. I saw her pig-like face pure white, her eyes wide and unseeing. A huge knife wound in her chest that I knew drew a gateway straight to her heart. And not in the romantic aspect. A pool of blood lay around her overly fed body, and the girl that she had always worshipped and wanted to be like was in the corner of the room, breaking down and sobbing uncontrollably. It wasn't the first time any of us had seen Annabel Smacker break down, but it was the first time that she had a good reason to.

Because lying on the ground in front of her was one of her followers, one of the followers of the queen bitch. And Stacy Reclit would never be a tag along again. Because she was dead, and none of us had an explanation as to why.

**

* * *

**

So how was it? I know the gore wasn't very extreme, but I thought that some people might be a little scared by even that much. Although if someone is reading this story and gets scared easily, they probably shouldn't be, because it is a horror after all. Not that I'm trying to put anyone off or anything. Obviously.

**Anyways, toodles. Until next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. The next chapter is here. By the way, I was reading my reviews (as you do) and 'freakily obsessed Yassen fan' asked what the name of the girl I was writing the POV from. So I looked back and realised that I hadn't said. My bad. Anyway, it's Liz Summer. Her full name is Elizabeth. XD**

**Disclaimer: Most of this is actually mine, but Alex Rider isn't and neither are the evil organisations. Muahahahaha!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Nobody slept again that night. We sat, in a close circle so that all our backs were touching, and just felt scared. It was all so wrong, so unbelievably bad. The scenario that I had made up for myself the first hour we were there came back to haunt me. It had to be somebody in the room, somebody whose back was touching mine. It really makes you realise how scary it really was when you think that I was wishing that it were somebody in the room with me, rather than somebody who had entered the room. Because that thought, that thought was scary.

Our backs ached and our muscles were stiff but none of us dared to move. We sat there, in complete silence, all of us trying and failing to ignore the sight of blood from the bathroom. We all knew, without any of us voicing it, that tomorrow we would have to move Stacy's body. We all knew that bodies gave off not only powerful smells, but could also make somebody incredibly ill. So we had to move her body to somewhere that the room wouldn't be needed. So basically, any other room other than the bathroom. Typical.

We stayed there like that until the sun came up through the hatch. It seems strange and almost childish if you really think about it, but when the sun was up and it wasn't night anymore, it felt so much safer. It's because of the films; you know the horror ones where nobody ever dies during the day, only during the night. Or in a dark place, where the victim can't really see. Yeah. It's the films. Damn Speilburg.

Ray moved first, stretching his legs and arms out so they cracked. We all winced at the sound, but all made them ourselves when we got up. We all made a point of not looking anywhere near the bathroom, and instead made our way to the pile of food by the corner. We had sorted it all out yesterday, and had separated the food and drink into piles for days, and times in that day. There wasn't a lot of food, and we had sorted it out into about two weeks worth, but that was before Stacy had been killed. We all left her pile alone though, not wanting to face her death just yet.

After eating, we all looked at each other. There was an unspoken agreement: we were going to move the body. We all stood up at the same time, all looked round to look at the dried blood at the same time. Anyone watching us would have thought we were a puppet show, so the people that were responsible for Stacy's death were probably laughing and pointing out that one of us had made a wrong move. Hilarious. Not.

It was decided that Alex, Tom and Paul would move her. They did it quickly, not wanting to stay in touch for long, before heading back to the bathroom where the rest of us were cleaning the blood. Their faces were white and their eyes were cold and almost dead. All three walked to the sink and scrubbed their hands free of any germs that they might have gotten from the body. It sounds so heartless and cold when you think about it, but it was necessary.

It was decided that we would stay in twos wherever we went. Then, when looking around at each other and thinking about it, decided that we would stay in threes at least. Because, and this also sound cold, we didn't know who we could trust. These were all people we had known for 8 years, since we were 11 and in year 7, but we still didn't know who could be the killer. Although we all knew deep down that it wasn't any of us, because it had to be somebody who wasn't in the room. Don't ask me how we knew it, we just did.

* * *

Watch was both harder and easier that night. It was harder because of the fear that gripped me as I sat in the dark, but it was easier because I was with two other people. We had decided we would be in groups of boys and groups of girls, because if we needed to go to the loo it could get awkward. It sounds stupid, but the thought of it feeling awkward for a guy to see and hear me peeing made me feel almost normal again, as though I wasn't stuck in an underground bomb shelter.

I sat there, pondering the fact that it was really quite sad that feeling weird about somebody hearing me go to the loo made me feel normal. Because, I told myself, that making you feel normal makes you abnormal, and you are therefore not normal anymore. Oh what a complicated life.

"I have to pee." Gemma told me bluntly, and to the point. I turned to look at her and saw that she was looking pretty desperate. It was obvious that she had been holding it in, and I almost laughed out loud at it. But I didn't, because somehow I just could find the want to laugh in that place. So, instead, I turned to Hanna, and all three of us got up to go to the bathroom. Gemma ran ahead, doing a little dance. Again I almost laughed. Almost.

"Err…could you cover your ears or something? It makes me feel really weird when people listen to me peeing." Hanna and me exchanged a look before plugging our fingers in our ears.

"Could you hum or something. It still makes me feel strange." Sighing, I began to hum to first thing that came to my head, which was the Jaws theme.

"Liz? Hum something that doesn't have anything to do with a horror film would you?" I did as I was told, and began to hum Nickelback's Rockstar. I could still hear her peeing though, I just didn't tell her.

Then, just as I was getting to _I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs_ in my humming, everything went dark, and I heard Hanna gasp. Then a very creepy voice sounded from to my left. It was low and almost rumbled. They spoke slowly, as though talking to children. I know it sounds really cliché and stuff, but think of a creepy clown voice. Got it? Now imagine it saying this:

"Hey? Who turned out the lights?"

Scary? You can bet your ass on that one.

* * *

**Okay, I just freaked myself out with that last bit. I don't think I really have to say this, but I love really freaky and blunt last lines. They totally make my day. XD**

**Hope you liked.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I was reading back through my story, and I saw something in chapter 4 (the one before this one for those who can't count) that made me think, what? And that was the bit where I said, and I quote (yes, I am quoting myself) 'these were all people we had known for 8 years, since we were 11 and in year 7' I was wrong…they are not 19. I meant since we were 6 and in year 1. They are 14 in my story. Moving on…XD**

**Warning: Quite a bit of swearing and crude language, I think I'm swaying towards the M a little here. A few more chapters and I will have to put it up.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah…it sorta is mine. Except for Alex's name, MI6 and Scorpia, Chinese Triads and Snakehead…**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I stayed perfectly still, not daring to move a muscle. I could hear footsteps, more than one pair, and knew that whoever it was, they were moving towards me. My breathing quickened, and beside me I heard Hanna's do the same. The air around me was moving, and I knew that this was because somebody was behind me. I closed my eyes, it didn't do much difference at all, but it made me feel safer somehow. Did you ever think the shadows were moving as a kid and close your eyes tight? Yeah, it's totally a false sense of security. But at least I wouldn't look strange with my eyes open once they killed me.

Beside me, Hanna gasped, and my eyes shot open again. Oh God, I thought, they're not going to kill her next to me are they? I know, it was a very selfish, and also insensitive thing to say, but at that moment in time, I was worried about getting blood on my new skinny blue jeans. Funny, what you think about in the worst points in your life isn't it?

No blood spurted on me that night, no screams littered the air and nobody was left sobbing. Well, all of us were pretty shaken up and Tom claimed loudly that one of the guys who had come in had pinched his ass, but as Ray was standing behind him I always had my suspicions that he had just copped a feel while he could.

The lights turned on, and we all blinked and shielded our eyes from the sudden brightness of it all. I heard someone joke about how we all looked like vampires, and heard somebody else laugh half-heartedly at it. Hanna and me looked at each other, our eyes were wide and my heart rate had not stopped from going the speed of two bunnies going at it, and then we both glanced at Gemma. She was sitting on the loo, her eyes wide, before, all of a sudden, she began to laugh hysterically. I began to think whether she had finally cracked, all the fear in this place had gotten to her. Everyone else came in, and I expected her to yell at the boys to get out, but she didn't. Instead, she looked up, tears of mirth streaming down her cheeks, and told what she was laughing at.

"I just literally crapped myself. I hope they didn't nick the loo roll."

I caught Toms eye, and we looked at each other in a way that quite clearly said 'dude, she's gone completely bonkers, get out the straightjacket'. We were all staring at her still as she began to laugh once again, and we were all silent. Then, breaking us all out of the spell, Alex snorted. We turned to stare at him as well, wondering whether he was also a nutcase. He began to laugh just as hard and, because Alex's laugh had always been contagious, I began to giggle. In the end, we were all laughing, and all because our friend had shat herself on the toilet. The toilet we were crowded around. Good times, good times.

* * *

It was about half an hour before we all began to think sensibly, and went that time came Gemma screamed at everyone to get out, and had held her head in her hands, knowing that she would never live that moment down. And she never would have, we never would have let her.

When we did finally come to our senses, it was for us to all wonder the same thing: why did they come in if they didn't want to kill anyone? But, for me at least, it also opened up my mind and made me finally accept that whoever had killed Stacy, they were most definitely coming in from the outside. It wasn't one of our friends. The answer to our question came when we went to get into bed that night.

Underneath the jackets, coats and other various pieces of clothing that we had lamely used as pillows and covers, there was a sack each. And inside that sack, much to everyone's puzzlement, there was a pillow each, a blanket and a spare change of clothing. We were all staring in amazement at the objects in our hands before Annabel voiced her view on things. In a pretty loud way

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY KNOW MY BRA SIZE? PERVERTS!" We all froze, my eyes locking with Gemma's before all the girls simultaneously reached for our own bras. Yep, they knew our sizes all right.

"Is that all you are, Annabel? I always thought they looked bigger than that, do you stuff them or wear padding?" Alex's calm and slightly amused voice carried around the whole room, and I allowed myself a little giggle. Looking up, I grinned when I caught his eye, and he smiled right back. But moments of humour are always destroyed, naturally, and a voice over, much like a tannoy at the supermarket, spoke to us.

"Very funny Mr Rider, very funny indeed. Now do you mind explaining to me exactly why your file says that you are reluctant to do your missions? You see, to me you always seemed a little too enthusiastic, but that might have been the fact that my organisation killed your family." The voice sounded bored, and amused.

"No, it's just the fact that beating you, twice I might add, gave me such a thrill that it was totally worth every moment." Alex replied cockily, whilst doing what the rest of us were also doing: looking around to see where the voice was coming from. I concluded, in my mind, that it was the camera. My eyes were straining from all the staring.

"Being cocky and arrogant got your friend killed last night, Mr Rider. I will not hesitate to send my men tonight, as Snakehead did the last. Watch your backs tonight kiddies, coz Scorpia is out to get you. Sweet dreams." The voice cut off, and we all stood stock still for a second before turning to Alex. He said something that wasn't really the most reassuring thing in the world.

"I don't want to be the spoil sport or anything, but I don't think we should go to bed tonight. It's not really in my best interests to bring it up, but what happened to Stacy last night is nothing compared to what Scorpia will do to you. If you have sweet dreams, wake yourself up. And don't go anywhere alone."

Now, I'm taking a wild guess and a huge stab in the dark here, but I think that maybe, just possibly, you don't want to run into somebody from Scorpia in a dark alleyway. But, like I said, it's just a guess.

**

* * *

**

Now, I don't really like this chapter. It's not as scary as the others. But it will do, as I really needed to update this. Badly.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know, I know what took you so long right? Well…lack on inspiration. I couldn't find the damn film anywhere and it was like 'I need the film to carry on!' and then, by some kind of miracle, I looked on film 4 on night and tadah! The Hole was on at 11 o clock. So I taped it on sky player and bang! Inspiration hits. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: if I owned anything, I would buy myself a Ferrari and a rocket ship and fly to mars to start a new universe and a new life by making babies with Johnny Depp. :) **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

I fell asleep, after being told not to under any circumstances but hey, I was tired. When I woke up, it was to the sound of arguing.

"Do you know what you have done, you queer boy? You doomed us all! That ladder was our only way out of here, and you broke it, you dumb ass. You dick! What are we going to do?! We're gunna die, that's what! And it's all thanks to you!"

I sat bolt upright, my heart thundering. The ladder was broken? I frantically looked around, staring straight at where the ladder was…in utter confusion. It looked exactly the same as yesterday. I turned to Paul, who had been the one talking, and stood up.

"Paul, the ladder looks fine to me. It's not broken, so nothing is Ray's fault right? Calm down, we can still get out. The ladder is fine." I was a little worried. Why did he think the ladder was broken? Had I not looked close enough?

"Are you blind Liz? Look at it! It's crumpled and broken on the floor! Can't you see? Why are you all so calm?! We are never getting out of here! Ever! We're going to die in here! We are all going to die!" I turned back to the ladder, but it was still the same. It was still standing, still connected to the rails like it had been since we arrived in the bunker.

"Paul…you're scaring me. The ladder is the exact same as before…"

"It's not! It's not! You don't see? How can you not see? How can none of you see?" My eyes were beginning to fill with tears, and I was shaking. I looked around to find Alex, and he was standing right next to me.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked my friend, eyes fixed firmly upon my boyfriend.

" I don't kn…"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER! HOW COULD YOU?! SHE'S DEAD! YOU KILLED HER! OH GOD, LIZ! LIZ!" Paul was suddenly launching himself at Alex; his face deadly, in his hand was a knife we had used the day before to cut up some carrots. I screamed, panicked, and ducked as the knife came dangerously close to my face. Shouts erupted throughout the room, and Tom rushed forward with Sam to try and wrestle Paul off of Alex. The two were locked in a fight for the knife, Alex trying to take it off of Paul and Paul trying to get it into Alex.

Alex yelled out, and I saw blood just as the knife skid across the floor. Tom and Sam had pulled Paul off and were dragging him kicking and screaming into a different room, where they locked him in.

I was in a state of shock. He had gone mad. Paul had gone mad, and had tried to stab Alex. Were we all going to do the same? Would we all eventually start stabbing and attacking each other? Was that what _they_ wanted? I couldn't help but picture Ray, the most sweet-natured person I had ever and would ever meet, running towards me with a knife and although at any other time, in any other place I might have laughed, but in that place the image just made me even more scared.

I turned, remembering the blood, to find Gemma unsuccessfully trying to wrap up Alex's arm in her scarf.

"Outta the way peoples, outta the way. I took a medical course for these kinds of situations. Outta my way, cutie." Ray bumped Tom, winking, and preceded to do a much better job of wrapping up the injured arm then Alex did.

"You took a course on what to do if a friend runs at you with a knife after he has gone crazy and thought you killed his girlfriend when she is standing right next to you? What a thorough test." Tom lashed out through his worry for his best friend, irritated as per usual by the gay-and-proud boy standing in front of him.

"I'll give you a thorough test if you don't shut your trap hole." Ray turned to give an unusual glare to Tom. He was clearly only trying to put light on the situation, as per usual, by appearing all up beat when really he was just as freaked out as the rest of us.

"By that, he means rape."

"Yes, thank you Gemma. I established that."

"That wasn't me talking, Tom." We all froze, all our eyes trying to catch each other's at the same time. Not an easy feat, but we somehow managed it. Now they were imitating our voices?

Once again, the lights went out, and we all gasped. Obviously, they didn't want us to know where they were coming from.

I felt a hand push me forward, one that was firm and mean, one that I knew didn't belong to any of my friends, and I gave a little noise of terror before moving where said hand wanted me to. I heard similar sounds of terror coming from all sides and felt a strange relief in knowing that I wasn't the only targeted one. The lights flicked back on.

A Chinese man who I had never seen before stood in front of us, a gun visible in his hand, and he was smiling. Other Chinese men stood at random intervals around the room, looking quite terrifying, even though only about 2 of them were taller than me.

"Hello Mr Rider, Miss Summer, Mr Harris, Miss Watkins, Mr Lemmings, Miss Wait, Mr Stambell, Miss Smacker, welcome to you all. I hope you don't mind that we already took the liberty of removing Mr Patterson from the premises." Did that mean Paul was dead?

"I have an easy enough question to ask, Mr Rider. It is cliché but I always feel it brings tension and drama to the situation. So, Mr Rider, who shall I kill? I am going to kill somebody and if you do not chose I will." Alex stayed still, his face showing no emotion, no clue as to whether he had even heard the Chinese man say anything.

"Very well…hmmm…how about this girl here." He pointed the gun at Annabel, his eyes searching Alex for any sign of discomfort. He stayed perfectly still, his face a perfect image of 'am I bothered?'

"Okay…not her…him? No? Hmmm…" Uneasiness and fear filled me as I could suddenly see straight down the barrel of a gun, and I glanced sideways, praying that Alex had shown no emotions. His jaw had clenched, tension forming. I knew that I could only see it because I knew him so well, but apparently this man could tell too, because he cocked the gun. A little whimper of fear escaped and Alex yelled.

"NO!"

"No? Okay, so specifically not her? Hmmm…very well. I will not kill her." The man turned and walked away, and I felt relief wash over me. I wasn't going to die, at least not yet.

"You no longer have a choice, Mr Rider. I know who I am to kill. I'm sorry for ruining your hair." I frowned as this was said, then gasped.

A gun shot, a scream. I felt blood spatter onto the back of my head, my eyes widened and tears formed once again that day.

_Oh God, oh no, not him. _

People were shouting, Alex was swearing at the Chinese man, Gemma and Annabel were screaming, Ray was shouting a name and so were Hanna and Sam.

_Oh God, oh no, not him. _

I didn't dare turn around. I stood, shell shocked. No response came from the shot person, but I knew there wouldn't be. The only way I would have been hit by blood spatter on my head was if they had been shot through the head.

_Oh God, oh no, not him. Not Tom. _

**

* * *

**

:O. Oh my God! I killed off Tom! How could I? What a bitch! Haha, we all knew it would happen some time. I was dying to write this, I was at work experience peeling carrots and thought this up, along with the whole rest of the story (as you do). Yes folks, that's right, I know how this is going to end! Woop! Finally, they say, she might actually finish a story soon. (I have about 7 ongoing stories right now…) XD. Hope you liked…maybe enough to tell me how much? (Hint hint)


End file.
